The present invention relates generally to a road stretch dividing method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for dynamically adapting a number of divided partitions on a given road and a number of (different) lanes for each partition.
Conventionally, road zippers and barrier transfer machines have been able to adjust the lanes on a road. For example, certain highways use road zippers to adjust the number of lanes in a particular direction based on past traffic patterns (i.e., more lanes during rush hour traffic out of a city).
However, the conventional techniques lack an intelligent or dynamic approach in the process of the decision on how many partitions to create on the road as well as lacking a dynamic way to ensure that across different stretches of varying road width that result from such dynamically decided-and-made partitions, the users have appropriate road symbols/signs in place for accurate driving.